


Starring Role

by caneshuga



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff comes later, M/M, Memories, Smut, Somewhat caring Husk, Things Get Better, Very NSFW at first, angelhusk, huskerdust, i'll probably add more tags soon, they're both bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caneshuga/pseuds/caneshuga
Summary: This is what their days were usually made of. The two would get drunk, exchange glances, and then end up in between the sheets of Angel's bed.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 239





	1. Hard To Hug, Tough To Talk To

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily based off the song 'Starring Role' by MARINA. Give it a listen if you'd like :)  
> Anyways, please enjoy!

This is what their days were usually made of. The two would get drunk, exchange glances, and then end up in between the sheets of Angel's bed. As soon as dawn hit, Husk would untangle himself from the rosy linen and quietly leave the suite, gently closing the door behind him as he escaped from trading feelings in the morning light that peeked through the tattered pink curtains. He wasn’t interested in romantic commitment towards the spider, the drunk didn’t have the emotional capacity for it. Instead, he made it a habit of falling victim to the alluring drag queen’s sexual advances. He couldn’t deny how attractive the pornstar was, he found his fame reasonable. All Husk wanted to do was indulge in some midnight fun after slamming back a couple shots of spiced rum.

However, Angel felt a tad different. As much as he enjoyed the sex, he longed for affection, despite the fact he never showed it. He had a talent for hiding himself behind quick wit and a jaw dropping figure. To be blunt, the majority of Angel’s personality was a fairytale, built upon insecurities and substance abuse. Still, he was aware of his endless charm. Wether you were gay or straight, you couldn't help but drool over the demon. Husk was just one of the many men who got stuck in his web, he knew he shouldn’t consider it anything special. He was just his prey, and that’s all he’ll ever be. His head spun with confliction. Why did he feel this way? It wasn’t anything but a bother. He was just an actor who was tired of his daily life, that’s it, weird thoughts were bound to show up eventually when you repeat the same routine every day. So, what made Husk differ from other men? _Absolutely nothing._

That evening, Angel decided to continue the trend. He studied the gambler before him as he threw his head back, watching rum escape the glass and slide down his throat with ease. It was impressive, needless to say. The man never flinched at the taste or choked on the harsh spiciness that accompanied it. His expression always remained bored. Angel noticed something while spending his days staring at Husk, he had two primary facial appearances: uninterested or pissed. He envied how the other sinner effortlessly pretended to have nothing to hide, constantly attached to the same bearings. His heterochromic eyes were fixated on his features, which caught Husk’s attention.

“What are you looking at?” He muttered, his voice deep and irritated. Angel swayed, his hand cupping his cheek. Husk’s teeth were sharp, sort of like his own. He pondered about how it would feel to have them sink into his neck. The thought aroused him.

“Your face, hotstuff.” Angel replied with a sneer, “I like it.” He was speaking boldly, spilling his mind on the bar counter. Husk scowled, veering over his shoulder to avoid eye contact.

“Whatever,” He studied the clock, “It’s getting late, let’s go-”

“Your room today,” Angels voice sounded uncharacteristically bleak and demanding, “I want to feel you fuck me into _your_ sheets tonight, kitty cat.” Husk flinched at the sudden dirty talk.

“No, it’s a mess. Why would it even matter to you anyway?” He hissed with some snark in his tone, insinuating he was trying to underlyingly insult Angel while questioning him. There was no reason to change rooms. Not only was his farther from the bar, but the door was also much louder than Angel's, meaning he wouldn’t be able to leave in the morning without waking up the spider. He preferred to withdraw in silence to spare any exchanges.

“C’mon Husk~” Angel whined, his lips presenting a stubborn pout, “You’re so boring! Why dontcha do me a favor and escort me to your lair, huh? I’ll really make it worthwhile, there’s still a couple things we haven’t tried.” Husk couldn’t deny that his interest was piqued, but he didn’t want the other demon to believe this would be a recurring event. If they did this once, that should be enough to appease his appetite, right?

“Fine, my room, but only for tonight,” He growled, “so don’t get any other fuckin’ ideas trapped inside that crude head of yours.” Husk gestured one of his claws towards his temple, glaring at Angel who looked nothing but pleased. He was ready to wipe that expression off his face and turn him into a shaky mess. As he walked out from behind the bar Angel immediately ambushed him. Leaning forward in order to match their heights, he pushed his breasts against Husk’s arm, who had become used to the contact. Normally, he'd resent any sort of hug, but the pornstar was surprisingly soft, his fur attentively conditioned and cared for. It was somewhat commendable. He was also sickeningly seductive and Husk still couldn’t exactly remember how their relationship started and he never thought about how it would end. But for now, the only thing on his mind was seeing Angel's bare silhouette reflecting the intoxicating moonlight within the privacy of his own room.


	2. The Only Time You Open Up is When We Get Undressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter!!!  
> Finishing this took a little longer than expected, but please enjoy despite the wait!  
> 

He hadn’t noticed it before, but the two barely had anything to drink that night. Yeah, they had _something_ , but it was worthless compared to every other time they did this. He knew it wasn’t a concept to dwell on, drunk or not, sex is sex. It was still slightly off-putting, but in ways he couldn't describe. 

“Mmm,” Angel exhaled, “Hey, kitty.”

“What?”

“You smell good today.” It was a weird statement, one Husk hadn’t heard before. 

“Yeah, well, Niffty got mad at me for blowing chunks in the lobby and made me clean it up,” He responded, catching a glimpse of Angel’s face which seemed to be fighting back laughter. It sort of pissed him off, but not enough for him to say anything about it. “I took a shower this morning and the only thing in there was some fruity fuckin’ shampoo, now stop sniffin’ me you fuckin’ nutcase.”

“You should shower more often,” Angel riposted, his cheeks flushed with amusement, “It suits you.” Husk flashed a grumpy frown, rolling his eyes at the other’s remarks.

“Shut up.” He snarled, picking up the pace as they neared his room. It was soon after their little banter that they found themselves lingering in front of Husk’s chamber. Angel took the honors of clutching the golden knob, turning it with ease. As the door screeched with a deafening creak, he stuck one of his hands inside the unilluminated room, his digits searching for the light switch. Once he found the tiny lever and enabled it with a flick, he could see the slightly disheveled space before him. The wallpaper was the same as any other suite in the hotel, the wood garnished with simple scenery. It all looked somewhat normal, aside from the nightstand which was a complete disaster. It was decorated with empty bottles of alcohol, probably from the downstairs bar. Though, none of the environment would come as a shock to any staff member of the inn. The cat-like demon’s drinking habits were far from a surprise. 

“Huh, I guess you was right. Ya’ room _is_ a me-” before Angel could even finish his comment, he felt a warm pair of impatient lips accompany his own. The heat stunned him momentarily, causing him to catch the wall for support. The spider soothed himself with an aimless smirk when his body seemed to tense up. He locked the door behind them as Husk pinned him against it, attacking his face and neck with rough kisses. “Whaddaya in such a rush for?” Angel chuckled in between heavy breaths. His first set of hands rightfully found their way around Husk’s back. The other two gripped firmly onto the other demon’s shoulders, his grasp tightening with every second of the continuous necking. 

“What? you in love with me or somethin?” Angel wasn’t sure why he said that when Husk only rejoined with an incoherent grunt. His chest tinged with disappointment. But, what was there to be disappointed about? Tonight was a treat, getting to spend it in the other’s room for once. He tried to convince himself to feel contempt, but it didn’t seem to work. His heart wouldn’t catch up to the rest of his body, which trembled in response to Husk’s touch. That’s all he should be focusing on anyway. The way their frames clashed together, Angel’s bust exposed because somebody’s greedy claws took no time at all removing his constricting garments. He moaned quietly, Husk’s paws combing through his fluff. Soft and needy pants shared between the two.

“More…” Angel gasped, the other burying his nose in the crook of the deviant’s neck. “The bed… I can’t wait no more…” Husk complied with his request, placing a secure grip on his thigh. The bed was gray, comforter messily resting on top of the mattress. The winged demon dropped Angel upon the fabric with an audible thump, eyes full of lust. Without hesitation, he cupped Husk’s crotch and squeezed it, smirking in delight when he heard a low-pitched groan escape the other’s throat. His deep whines were far from sweet but Angel loved it. Husk bucked his hips into the pornstars hand, claws digging into the polyester underneath him. 

“Are ya’ in heat, kitten?” Angel snickered, “I bet you’re dying to fuck me already.” Husk mumbled something, most likely a curse. He wasn’t much of a talker during intercourse, but when he did decide to vocalize, it drove Angel mad with arousal. He had a thing for his voice. Husk caught the spiders wrist with his paw, removing it from his groin and forcing it against the bed. “Ya’ got complete control tonight, babe. Fuck me up.” The cat-bat hybrid took a deep breath, his body feeling heavy with want. Wrapping his digits around the hem of Angel’s miniskirt, he harshly jerked it down, almost ripping it with the force. He threw it over his shoulder, hearing it plop on the floor somewhere behind him. Next, he trailed his fingers along the outline of Angel’s figure before removing his silk panties. This time he took it more slowly, embracing the view before him.

“Pretty.” Husk spoke under his breath, his cheeks stained crimson because of the warmth. The demon who was deemed a work of art looked on in shock. A compliment? It made his heart cry out for more. He knew he was beautiful, he heard it all the time, but _those_ syllables coming from _that_ mouth is something Angel couldn’t help but smile at. 

“I know.” He watched as Husk began leaving a trail of harsh kisses along his build, starting from his bust down to his hips. Angel bit his lip as a feverish wave of desire washed over him. Husk reached towards the nightstand, flinging the drawer open and stealing a bottle of lube from the inside. He passed it to Angel.

“Do it yourself… y’know… cause of these fuckin’ claws.” Despite his slightly aggressive relationship with the spider, Husk had no intention to hurt Angel, which is why he usually made the other prep himself alone. Although the pornstar was reasonalby used to sex and had no problem going raw, Husk usually insisted on using lubricant. He never said it, but he internally longed for the other to enjoy these moments as much as him. Angel wasn’t used to being cared for by sexual partners like that. It was probably one of the reasons he still hasn’t gotten tired of fucking Husk yet. 

“Sure,” Angel squeezed a generous amount of the substance onto his palm, “Watch closely, babe.” He finished his sentence with a cheeky wink. Husk did as he was told, his hungry gaze scanning every curve. Angel stretched out his fingers, lapping them with the lube. He teased his hole, taking a second or so actually penetrate himself. Angel inhaled sharply when he felt his pointer finger enter, followed by his middle. Staring into Husk’s hazy eyes, he began to thrust in and out of himself. His moans getting a little louder with each motion, the other’s ear slightly flicking in response to the noise. When he added a third finger, Angel whined with pleasure. His body bucked upwards as if it were begging for more. 

  
“I’m ready now…” Angel’s smile never ceased throughout the whole ordeal. To say he was enjoying himself would be an understatement. “Fuck me.” With his arms outstretched, he motioned for Husk to come closer, which he did. “Like I said… you have complete control tonight. Destroy me.” Angel’s breath was warm and welcoming and Husk felt his cock twitch. Watching was _definitely_ not an option anymore.


	3. I'll Never Tell You How I Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up NSFW chapter! Decided to due a little double upload for yall since it's been quite the wait. This may be a bit poorly done but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Some angst is soon to come so enjoy the hot stuff first. Thanks for the support!

Everything was distant. He felt high, but not the same kind of high he got when he was doped up out of his mind. The way Husk grasped his hips, his claws digging into his skin. How his lips grazed his neck, his dick slowly easing into Angel’s ass. Overwhelming pleasure made his body quiver. Feelings like this were so foreign to him. He thought he’d never be able to get a rush from such vanilla sex. He wrapped his arms around Husk, pulling him closer. The first thrust was gentle, the second was a bit quicker, and by the third  _ all  _ control was lost. The sounds of lewd slapping and speedy breaths began to raise in volume. Angel losing himself in the feeling of Husk destroying his insides. His moans were loud and messy, matching perfectly with the other’s low grunts. 

  


“Ahh… more,” Angel’s brain was slowly turning to mush, his chest heaving up and down, “I love your cock!” Mascara seemed to paint his face, dripping from his eye down past his cheek. He let out a breathy exhale when Husk palmed at his breast, picking up the pace just to see Angel’s expression turn ecstatic. They could do this all night if they really wanted to. Basking in eachother’s prescence, non-stop fucking. That would be better than any drug Angel could consume. Feeling the heat in his abdomen rise up past his throat to his brain was ecstasy in itself. He was almost at his limit, just barely holding it in to make the moment last longer. Angel could tell Husk was fighting back moans of his own, neither of them were ready for this to end. 

  


The rare amount intimacy being shared between the two felt surprisingly comfortable, this all could be considered somewhat rare. Angel arched his back when Husk sent an unprovoked slap to his thigh, causing an ungodly moan to escape his throat. They had both lost the ability to care whether or not they were heard, a deep scolding from Vaggie was nothing compared to this moment. Angel’s had sex with an uncoutable amount of demons, but none of his john’s ever made him feel  _ this  _ good. Husk had a habit of biting hard when he was close to coming, something the other admired greatly. He thought it was beyond hot, so when he felt dagger-like teeth sinking into his soft flesh he knew what was going to happen. He gripped onto the sheets for dear life as Husk pounded into him with more force than ever before. 

  


“Nngh! Kitty!” Angel gasped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He was starting to feel a bit dazed - he was being fucked senseless. A hoarse yelp sounded throughout the room as Husk came to a halt, his dick still deep inside the other’s ass, pumping a generous amount of semen into his core. Angel could feel his entire body shudder as he came, his muscles sore from such an overwhelming session. Soon after, he closed his eyes, his partner following a little bit later as he collapsed on top of the snowy white demon. Strenuous huffs escaped them both. Angel smiled, being all too worn out to clean himself up. His chest feeling a bit heavier due to some lofty emotions and the cat whose face was drowning in the fluff of his bust. He smirked, running his fingers along Husk’s back who had passed out immediately afterwards. He knew this moment was something to cherish - but he couldn’t help feeling rather fatigued himself. Not even a minute later, he too was sound asleep.

  


-

  
After the morning seemed to surpass the night, Angel’s eyes fluttered open. As per usual he expected to find himself alone. However, something was different. His pupils examined the room that wasn’t his. His gaze then trailed downwards, revealing the kitten that hadn’t left his side throughout the evening.  _ Heartache _ . Maybe he was dreaming. He knew the feeling of happiness that swept over him shouldn’t be taken seriously, but he couldn’t help but smile at the joyous sight. Angel was feeling things that could get in the way of his business, exploring parts of himself that he was supposed to keep numb. He was being selfish. He knew it was all hopeless… but perhaps this was better than nothing. Still, he vowed to himself to never speak a word of these  _ emotions _ .  _ God forbid he fuck everything up. God forbid he loses these nights. _


	4. It Almost Feels Like a Joke to Play Out a Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long! Sorry!   
> I apologize if there’s any mistakes I only like checked it a few times.   
> Please enjoy!   
> Cw: quick vomit scene

Dazed and confused. That’s how Husk felt when he awoke to a headache followed by a sore neck. At first, nothing seemed to come back to him. He laid motionless in his bed for a while, uncomfortably positioned upon the hard mattress. He could faintly recollect his hookup from the night before. He reminisced about Angel’s voice. How he moaned ‘kitty’ over and over again until he was eventually screaming with pleasure. He recalled how the sensations felt quite a bit stronger than before, that being due to the fact he was probably more sober than usual. He also remembered how beautiful the spider looked beneath him. 

“Ah… what the hell.” Husk grimaced at his own thoughts, being unable to tame his lust even in the early hours of the morning just felt wrong to him. He averted his attention to the ashtray on his nightstand. The smell of stale nicotine still lingering in the air. He hadn’t even noticed that Angel was missing until he found himself gazing at a pink sticky note that had been placed delicately on one of his pillows. ‘Hope ya’ had a good rest n’ don't forget to wash ya’ sheets ;)! -Angel’ it read, complemented by some strange handwriting and a kiss mark at the end. _Cute_. Husk hadn’t really anticipated any hospitality from the spider, considering he never provided any himself, but he gladly accepted it. In fact, he even felt guilty for never saying anything to the effinmante bastard when he left him alone after their long nights. 

Whatever. Husk groaned with a stretch, feeling his muscles tense and release. He wondered what Angel was doing this morning. He had probably waltzed his way back into the streets by now, searching for his next playmate...

Suddenly, Husk felt a wave of nausea hit him like a truck. He made a break for it, his paws pounding loudly against the floor. Once he found his way to the toilet, a warm stream of vomit emptied into the bowl. His body was rejecting whatever substance was inside of him, and honestly, he couldn’t tell what it was. He didn’t drink much last night, and didn’t have a drop this morning. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his head was throbbing, much to his annoyance. He stood up weakly, stumbling back against the wall. His brain tried to figure out what the hell was making him sick, but he just couldn’t come to any reasonable conclusion. Well, until his mind drifted to Angel. The fucker must’ve put something in his drink, maybe just to play a prank or get back at him for all the mornings he woke up alone. No, Angel wouldn’t care that much about sleeping without a body next to him, Husk must’ve sucked in bed and he poisoned him out of spite. 

“That bastard…” he growled, stomping his way down the stairs. His claws scraped the railing as he became painfully agitated. He needed a drink. 

When the bar came into view, he noticed Angel sitting on one of the stools. He was quiet, distant. He seemed to be staring at nothing until he turned his head to see Husk hunched over at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled, but his eyes were dull. 

“Hey, Husky,” he hummed, his fingers tapping on the base of a wine glass, “ya’ look like shit, everything good?” Husk didn’t respond, instead the scowl on his face immediately softened. He tried to feel angry again so he could yell at the spider, but his heart felt heavy seeing the lifeless look he had. Strangely enough, he also felt _happy_ to see the spider at all. The thought that he could’ve been “lovesick” crossed his mind, but that idea was just stupid. He definitely was not, he holds no romantic feelings towards any soul. It was just a random wave of nausea, no foul play involved. In fact, he had just remembered that he had a tendency to throw up after over-exerting himself or not drinking in a while. He felt a little stupid for jumping to conclusions. 

“I’m fine,” he grumbled, scooting behind the bar and immediately whipping himself up a drink, “just tired, my neck is sore as fuck.” 

“Want me to give you a massage?” Angel asked playfully. Husk glared at him. 

“Fuck off.” He barked and took a swig of booze. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared at Angel blankly. The pornstar was quiet and unresponsive to Husk’s words. He’d usually have a response ready at all times, but he was just gazing at his empty wine glass. The cat sighed and pulled out a bottle of Chardonnay from under the counter. He filled Angel’s glass to the brim, recognizing that he also needed a drink. 

“Thanks, babe,” he said cheerfully, not hesitating to drink the whole thing in one gulp. Husk poured him another. 

“So… why aren’t you… ya’ know, working?” Husk asked awkwardly. 

“Eh, I dunno. I just didn’t feel like whoring myself out today. I’ll consider it my day off.” Angel replied, “Although, Val may get pissy with me. Whateva’.” Husk decided not to ask who Val was. He heard the name before, but he couldn’t bother to remember. 

“Uh, yeah.” The cat demon eyed the wall, “well, if ya’ want, tonight we could do my room again. Ah, I didn’t even hear ya’ fuckin’ leave last night, even though my door is loud as shit, you sneaky bastard.” 

“Well, you’re just a heavy sleeper. I actually put my cock in your mouth while you were snoring and you didn’t even move,” Angel said jokingly, but his tone was flat. 

“Shut up, asshole-“

“And honestly, I’m not feeling it. Ya’ can play with yourself tonight, kitty.” Huh, that was weird. Husk’s never heard that one before, he was more used to the spider begging for his attention. “Oh, and pour me a couple shots of the hardest liquor ya’ got.”

“Alright…” Husk was a bit uncomfortable after getting rejected, but he wasn’t gonna let it bother him. Instead, he just filled four shot glasses with vodka. He watched as Angel downed each one in less than five seconds, one glass in each hand. 

“Whew!” Angel huffed, “that fuckin’ burns!” 

“Don’t throw up.” Husk warned. The other swiftly waved him off. 

“Don’t worry, I can hold my liquor, kitten,” Angel plopped his head against the counter as the alcohol began to hit him in waves. His vision began to blur a bit, his body heavy. It was barely 10AM. His expression began to melt into a pleasant calmness. “Hey, Husky, I have a secret to tell ya’.”

“What?” Husk grunted, his back turned to the spider. Angel giggled a little bit. 

“Okay, don’t tell anyone,” He took a deep breath, “Hai conquistato il mio cuore.” At first, Husk didn’t understand because Angel’s voice was a bit too quiet. But, he was able to make out only one word. _Heart_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Critique is encouraged on my all my works, thanks for reading <3


End file.
